Delirium
by Blind Justice
Summary: Kid's seemingly routine visit to Stein's office turns into a removal of his… appendix. "I never realized that scalpels gave Shinigami orgasms." SteinxKid.


**Title:** Delirium

**Warnings:** Um… _Yaoi_, first and foremost. I'm not going all the way this time, so people harboring sex-phobias are safe. Just a bit Limey.

**Summary:** Kid's seemingly routine visit to Stein's office turns into a removal of his… appendix. "I never realized that scalpels gave Shinigami orgasms." SteinxKid.

**A/N:** This kinda went along as I wrote it. I just knew that I was going to have SteinxKid, not necessarily what followed through and how it happened, but it seemed appropriate in the end.

My first Soul Eater fic~ :D

* * *

He could sense that something had altered significantly today; the atmosphere engulfing this particular room had been grim enough to cast a chill down even a Shinigami's spine.

As he laced his fingers around the doorknob, Kid tried to assure himself that he could wash his hands inside after touching something so commonly plagued by germs, and that the forbidding setting was merely a figment of his paranoid imagination. Usually, he'd reject any form of examination simply because a Shinigami's body tended to stay immune from common diseases, but he had been feeling particularly ill lately, and of course Stein jumped at the prospect of examining the boy for health purposes.

At least, that was what he was _told_.

Stein had always appeared to be… off. Tales had often circulated of his past research and his bizarre conception that everything was an experiment, being alive or not. It left Kid a bit apprehensive, and perhaps that was what held a firm grip on his unsettled stomach as he hesitated while attempting to open the door. Not only had he never even stepped foot into Stein's office, he had never gone through an examination since the fundamentals of childhood.

"Take a seat on that bench over there. I'll be with you in a minute." Stein somehow knew he had entered without the slightest aversion towards his paperwork.

He nodded, despite knowing that Stein showed no indication of looking, and stopped in front of the bench.

"I just cleaned it, Lord Death tells me of your… compulsions." There was a slight smirk with his tone, and Kid could easily sense the fact that Stein somehow found humor in his misfortune. He snorted a bit. "You say you haven't been feeling well?"

"Not particularly," Kid said as he climbed onto the bench. "I've been a bit nauseous and fatigued. And I've been having terrible stomach cramps."

"It might be the sudden overflow of missions you've been taking." He secured his glasses back into their right positioning. "I've noticed your abrupt interest in higher risk cases."

"It'll better prepare me for my future ruling, but I sincerely doubt-" His voice dissolved into a thick atmosphere, and his pupils contracted while his impeccably trimmed eyebrows furrowed.

"Hm?" He blinked. "Something wrong?"

As he finally managed to gain some form of eye contact with Stein, it was completely shattered when Kid took notice of a quite obvious malfunction in appearance. That one side conflicted with the other. He had never attended any of Stein's classes because he wasn't interested in the dissection of endangered animals, so that _thing_ residing on his head was never seen before. "Why…?"

"Excuse me?"

"That… that _bolt_… Why isn't it proportioned correctly?" His expression promptly shifted to frustration. "Fix it."

"Ha… Are you being serious?" Stein placed a finger onto said object and tapped gently. "I'm afraid that can't happen. You see, I've performed so many experiments on myself that this is the only thing that keeps my head together."

"I don't care. _Fix_ it."

"You're very irrational…" He swiveled in his chair to the right, shuffling to the cabinet and unlocking it. "Tell you what… How about I give you something to calm you down? We can get through this process a lot quicker and it may give you the illusion that everything is how you want it to be."

"_No symmetry_…. _Asymmetrical garbage_… Wait… What are you talking about?"

"I don't know how it would work on a Shinigami, but…" He turned to face his subject, wielding a mildly wicked grin, "It's just a mild sedative. It could cause hallucinations, but that may just help you see things as "symmetrical" as your mind wants them to be and it wouldn't endanger you at all because you wouldn't really move."

His eyesight returned to the bolt lodged in Stein's head.

"I'll take it you agree," he grinned.

-x-

He remembered the shot _hurting_, which was accurate enough to register in his mind, though he couldn't get his brain to function appropriately for some reason. The attempt to raise his arms had been in vain as well, he found them to be slightly restrained, but his legs held the freedom to move about. It didn't matter though. The sedative had worked its way through his bloodstream already, and he could barely wiggle his toes.

… Whispering noises… "_Shinigami_" …. "_fun_"…. "_incision_"…

Kid felt that panic should have kindled at the hearing of the omen that last word had conveyed, but everything seemed a haze, bleak and foggy. Even words that were said had taken at least a few seconds to travel into his brain. The only thing his vision sought was a bright white light reigning above his frame.

The metallic table's bitter chill had quickly melted when he felt a warm presence grace his bare chest. He could feel his pants still fastened, but it was obvious that the cold had nipped him from the waist and above. There resided a blurred figure hanging in front of his vision as he felt a tugging sensation, and a liquid-type substance rolled down from his stomach to his side. He gasped a bit, not knowing what had given him such a reaction.

"_Interesting_…." He heard. It sounded… familiar. _Creepily_ familiar…. Where was he again…?

There was an even stouter wrench into the spot that had been scathed by something; it was as if someone was probing inside his skin, his organs, his _soul_. It didn't alarm him though, as it could have been the sedatives putting his nerves at rest or the strange tingling yet pleasuring sensation swarming throughout his waist. He hadn't been cut there… He didn't know what the reaction was, but it felt strangely… gratifying.

"Hn… Uh…" Kid could feel the moans tumbling out of his lips, his eyes forcibly shutting as a response.

Small laughter… His name… Something about… Himself? His name…?

"Ah…!" Kid shouted, his screaming bouncing off of white walls and back into his own ears. He should have jolted upward, but the restraints had tied him to the table.

There was more tugging, more probing, more moaning… He managed to lift his head enough to see a different color: red streaked across his upper abdomen. As he lolled his head back into the former position, he managed to see for a second that it was a man, a man with…

"…_bolts_…"

The word was plural, and Kid was happy. Symmetry had finally claimed its rightful place in this world, and it had taken the shape of another bolt on Stein's head.

"Ste- …Ah!" Kid had finally regained a bit more of a grip hold on reality as his body allowed his legs to cringe and twitch as the tugging soon became more. The numbness started to fade and a small pain started to settle in, causing Kid to grit his teeth and tear up a bit. It grew more intense, and he started to snap back to his senses second by second. Before the climax could kick in, another prick into his arm pushed him into full blown unconsciousness.

-x-

'_Gasping… Moaning… Stein… Blood…'_

Kid jerked upright in attempt to pant for the air his nightmare had deprived of him of, but immediately flinched and flopped back down onto a much softer surface than he remembered. He held the area that plagued him with pain, noticing that there were multiple, disorganized, _asymmetrical _stitches desecrating his chest.

"Wha...? WHY AM I-!"

"Oh yeah, those. Well you-"

"I WAS _WHAT_?"

"Well, turns out your appendix was about to burst. It required immediate surgery.'

"ALL ACROSS MY BODY?"

"Oh, are you a doctor? Did you go to medical school? I didn't think so. Don't tell me how to do my job, Kiddo."

"YOU- Ugh…" Kid sighed, his index finger and thumb pinched the bridge of his nose, _Asymmetrical filth_… _Uneven_… _Die_… "I'm leaving."

After the door had resonated a confirming shut, Stein said, "I never realized that scalpels gave Shinigami orgasms."

Though, he knew Kid had heard him.

* * *

A/N: So yeah, there goes my attempt at SteinxKid lime. I figured that Stein isn't going to rape Kid, especially not off the bat. That would be a long process you would work up to, unless you could somehow convey it right and convince me of his actions being IC.

Just poking inside Kid to see what a Shinigami looks like wouldn't cause much harm, and probably wouldn't get Stein into too much trouble seeing as how Lord Death let Stein throw Soul, Maka, and Black Star around in one of the earlier episodes.

Oh, and if you skip around, it sounds like rape but it isn't. It's just minor cuts and no nudity below the waste (and a mild scalpel fetish). Don't report me for stupid reasons. I'll be pissed if this is deleted :I (I've been hearing that FF is cracking down on story content) AND I might turn this into a doujinshi. That is, if I learn how to draw Stein .-. Kid won't be hard though.


End file.
